They are back
by Katharina
Summary: UPDATED!!!After six years Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess return to earth. But they are not the only ones who have changed. (please note that in my story Alex was never killed by Tess)
1. They are back!

"Oh god this feels so good." Liz Parker laid back in the hot water. She had a hard day at work, actually the whole week had been hard, and now every muscle in her body hurt. She had been looking forward to this bath the past few hours and she felt like she deserved it like no one else. Who would have thought that working in a science lab would be so tiring.  
  
Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!  
  
Her doorbell rang. "This is not happening." Liz thought. She pushed her head under the water, so she wouldn't here that awful noise anymore. But when she had to come up again to breath the bell was still ringing. "Who the hell wants to visit me at 11:30 pm?" She said out loud. Cursing she climbed out of her tub and grabbed her rope. "I'm coming!" She yelled in the general direction of the front door. "This idiots will wake all my neighbors if they don't stop this." Liz mumbled to herself on her way to the door. When she opened the door she was shocked to see who was outside. "Max?"  
  
"Hi, Liz." She leaned against the doorframe for support. She had never expected to see him again.  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
"Sure." Liz slowly moved away from the door so Max could step inside, followed by Isabel, Tess and Michael. They all sat down in Liz small living room.  
  
"So you're back." Liz stated the obvious.  
  
"Yes." Isabel's voice sounded relieved. Liz desperately wanted to know what happen, but she suddenly remembered that she was dripping wet and only wore a rope.  
  
"Ehm, you guys, I'm back in a second." She ran to her bedroom to change into some real clothes and dry her hair at least a little. While doing this she couldn't prevent thinking about what had happen the last time she had seen Max and the others. Somebody from Antar had contacted them and asked them to come back. Apparently their home planet had been in huge danger. With the help of this contactor the aliens had found a way to return to Antar, and they had used this opportunity. That was in their senior year at High School, about six years ago. And now they were back.  
  
Liz didn't know what to think, or what to do. All this came so unexpected. She also didn't know how the things were between her and Max. They hadn't really been together when he left, but she had missed him for a long time. I took more than two years until she had been ready for new relationships. But what was he expecting now. "Well, you won't find out unless you go back in there girl." Liz tried to give herself some courage. She took a deep breath and walked to her living room.  
  
Liz stood at the door for a moment to take in the scene. Tess and Isabel were sitting on her small couch. They looked the same like they had done six years ago. Maybe a little bit older. But in a good way. Gee, this two would even with 60 look beautiful.  
  
Michael was sitting in her only armchair. Max was standing next to the window. Both of them had changed a lot. They looked tired and exhausted. Liz wondered what had happen to them.  
  
Max turned away from the window and saw Liz standing at the door. He allowed himself to look at her for a few seconds. Just to see how pretty she was. Then he stepped forward. "I'm sorry Liz, that we come so late."  
  
Even his voice sounded tired and Liz more than ever wanted to know what had happen at Antar. She didn't know if he apologized for visiting her at midnight or for not visiting the past six years. In lack of an answer she just shrugged her shoulders. It was silent in the room for some time until Liz finally found her voice. "You look tired."  
  
"It had been a long way." Max answered taking his gaze away from Liz to Isabel who was almost asleep.  
  
" Well, you won't all fit in my apartment. By the way, how did you know where I live?"  
  
"We looked it up in the telephone book. Your address was the only one we could find."  
  
For the first time Liz thought about how it must be for them to come back. Things had changed a lot. Almost nothing had remained the way it had once been. But she didn't feel like explaining right now. The four aliens were not the only ones who were tired.  
  
"I know where you can sleep this night." She simply said. She took her keys from the table at the door and walked outside. The others slowly followed.  
  
Max drove with Liz in her car, the others followed in the car they had rented. During the short drive Liz and Max didn't talk a lot. Event though Liz was desperate to know how things had been at Antar, she was tired. The last week had been extremely hard. Due to the flu they had been short at workers and Liz had to work for two. This night she was supposed to have her first decent sleep in what seemed to be ages. It took all her concentration to hold the car in line, and she was glad that Max didn't talk.  
  
Sitting right next to the love of his live Max tried to figure out what he should do. He had been surprised by the lack of emotions in her face when she greeted them. But Max also noticed the dark rings around her eyes. She seemed to be very tired. So he decided not to push her. Maybe she needed just some time.  
  
His attention was pulled away from Liz when they arrived at what seemed to be their destination. At least Liz was sure this was the right place. The house, if you can call it like that, was huge. Even in the dark you could see how much it must be worth. Liz drove right to the front. Wordless she got out of the car and climbed the stairs to the front door. Surprised Max followed her.  
  
Liz unlocked the door and stopped the alarm. She obviously not only knew the code but also had done this a lot of times. Michael, Isabel, and Tess caught up with them and were not less surprised than Max. Who did Liz know who was rich enough to afford such a house? But Liz didn't bother to recognize their surprise. She showed them their rooms, and then went into one of the guestrooms herself. All she wanted was sleep.  
  
The others soon followed her example. All of them where tired. They could explain everything the next day.  
  
  
  
a/n  
  
I know this is probably very confusing. Just wait until chapter 2. That will explain a lot more. But please tell me if you liked it so far. 


	2. Whose house is it anyway?

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Liz woke up early. Even though she had slept only for a few hours she felt refreshed. She got up and went to the luxurious bathroom. After a long and hot shower she felt able to face Max and the others. But walking out of her room she realized that none of them was up yet. She just assumed space traveling was very tiring and went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast. Normally one of the cooks would do that, but since the owner of the house wasn't expected to be home in at least a month all of them were on vacation. Liz smiled when she recalled the faces of their friends when they had seen this house. They had been stunned. Things had certainly changed a lot in the past six years. She would have to explain a lot of them, including who owned this nice little house they were all staying in.  
  
Liz was just thinking about calling Maria, or someone else when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Yes, I was right. I smelled breakfast."  
  
Liz turned around and saw Michael.  
  
"You want some?" She asked him, putting the first pancakes on a plate.  
  
"Yes, I'm very hungry." He took the plate and sat down.  
  
"I'm not sure if you'll find any Tabasco sauce around here. But you could try and look in the pantry." Michael got up from his seat and went to the pantry. After a short time he came back, holding a small bottle of Tabasco sauce in his hand.  
  
Soon the other, woken by the smell of pancakes, joined him.  
  
Isabel was the first to ask the question all four of them wanted to ask since the last night.  
  
"So whose house is this anyway?"  
  
Liz smiled and for a tiny second Max feared she would come up with a rich fiancé or something. But he was lucky.  
  
"It's Alex's.  
  
The pod squad stared at Liz in unison.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but how can he afford such a place?" Tess was the first to find her voice again. Liz now started laughing. The look at their faces was priceless.  
  
"Things have changed a lot, since you left. Believe me. But now tell me. How was it? Why did you come back now?" The four aliens in front of her looked down at the table, avoiding her gaze. Finally Max spoke up.  
  
"Ehm Liz, maybe we should talk about this some other time."  
  
Their reaction was way beyond Liz understanding. They came home after six years and then they didn't even want to talk about what happened?  
  
"So how have the others been? I mean Alex must be great, according to this villa." Liz sighted. Isabel obviously tried to change the subject. Since she couldn't force them to tell her what she wanted to know Liz moved along. "Yeah, things went great for Alex. But I better show you. She got up from the kitchen table and went to the living room. Curiously the others followed.  
  
"Well, after we graduated from High School Alex, Kyle and I went to college. I went to Harvard to study biology, of course. But Alex stayed at the local college. He didn't really know what he wanted to become later so he tried a few things. How he came up with acting I honestly don't know."  
  
"Are you telling me that Alex Whitman is an actor?"  
  
Michael's voice sounded disbelieving and he wasn't the only one who thought that way.  
  
"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. I reacted the same when he first told me. But he is actually pretty good. I mean look at all this." She made a wide movement with her arms, obviously meaning the whole house. Than she turned around to the shelve next to the TV and took some videos. "There you go, this are some of his movies. She handed them to Max who stood next to her. He took them still not able to believe what he just heard. Alex was a famous actor? He was just about to asked some more questions when the phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me." Liz said and went to the near by office to answer the phone. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Alex's cell phone. She picked up.  
  
"Hey Alex."  
  
"Hi Liz. I just wanted to know if everything is alright."  
  
"How do you know I'm here?"  
  
"Bateham, my caretaker, just called me. He was at the house today to check if everything is alright. He told me that he saw your car and another. Tell me Lizzie, are you trashing my house with some of your crazy lab friends."  
  
Liz laughed at that commend.  
  
"No, I don't. But that's a good idea. I will remember that."  
  
"Okay that's not funny."  
  
"It was your idea."  
  
"So what are you really doing and who is with you?"  
  
"Liz is everything alright?" Max came in the office concern on his face.  
  
"Hold on for a second, Alex." Liz took the receiver from her ear and looked at Max. "Do you want me to tell the others that you're back?"  
  
"Of course, we're all looking forward to see them again."  
  
"Okay," Liz started talking on the phone again. "Alex, are you still there?"  
  
"Of course I am. Where else should I go? Who did you just talk to?"  
  
"I'll explain that later. You need to come back to Roswell."  
  
"Why? Is something wrong Liz?"  
  
"No, everything is fine."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Lets just say it's a surprise. You'll see when you're here. By the way, do you know where Maria and Kyle are?"  
  
"Of course I do. Do you want me to bring them along."  
  
"As always you can read my mind Alex. See ya," Liz hung up the phone before Alex had the chance to reply. Together with Max she went back to the living room.  
  
Meanwhile Michael had put one of the videos in the VCR and together with the girls they watched in amazement. They had picked one of Alex action movies and were overthrown to see a completely different Alex as they had known in their High School time. Back then he didn't walk around with a machine gun and threatened mafia bosses.  
  
"I told you he's a good actor." Liz smiled when she saw their big eyes.  
  
"And he is famous and all that stuff." Isabel asked still not sure if everything was a joke.  
  
"Yes, all famous, including commercials for soft drinks and lovesick teenagers."  
  
"Wow." Isabel couldn't help but be proud. In all that years she had to think a lot about Alex. Most of the time she regretted that she had continually pushed him away from her.  
  
"And what happened to the others?" With 'the others' Michael actually meant Maria. He wanted to know what she had done since he had seen her. Sadly he thought back to their last good bye. She had asked him if he would ever come back to her. He had answered that he wouldn't know that. But also told her not to wait. Little did he know what would expect him at their home planet at this point of time.  
  
"I think it is the best we wait until they are here. They should tell for themselves."  
  
This news was taken with a lot of excitement. They would come. Finally they would be reunited.  
  
"How long will it take until they are here?"  
  
"I don't know, for sure. But they should be here around late evening. I know Alex was in LA when I called him."  
  
After this conversation their attention went back to the TV, just in time to see Alex kiss the actress. Isabel obviously didn't like the scene…  
  
  
  
  
  
a\n Please, please review 


	3. Coming home

Chapter 3  
  
"Are you sure you don't know what the emergency is?"  
  
"No Maria, I don't." Kyle's voice sounded annoyed. But considering that she had asked him this question at least 1000 times on their way to the airport this was understandable. Besides he really would like to know himself. After Alex had talked to Liz he had called Kyle in San Francisco. He told him to come to the LA airport as soon as possible. So Kyle had taken off from work and drove down to LA. There he picked up Maria at her apartment and together they now were on their way to meet Alex. "I really hope this is an emergency. I hate to leave the club alone right now." Maria owned one of LA's hottest nightclubs. Something that her mother didn't really knew about. Maria had bought the club when her mother had been pregnant with Jim's baby. The two had married shortly after Kyle and Maria had left their homes after High School. Out of consideration for Amy's circumstances nobody felt like they should tell Amy that her only child run a nightclub. Instead they told her that Maria would be the owner of a small diner in Los Angels. Even though the baby was now almost three years old, nobody of the Valenti-DeLuca family had been brave enough to tell Amy the truth yet. They all feared the day Amy would come to LA and visit her daughter's restaurant.  
  
"Is something wrong with the club?" Kyle asked slightly interested.  
  
"Not really. But I have a new manager and I don't know if he can handle it all alone."  
  
"I guess you're about to find out."  
  
Maria would have replied to that but at this moment they arrived at the airport. Quickly they got out of the car to meet Alex. He was not difficult to find since he was surrounded by a huge crowed. They fought their way through fans and security. It took them almost ten minutes to get to him. "Sometimes it really sucks if one of your friends is a celebrity." Maria commended. But on their way to Alex's private jet she had to admit that it also had its positive points.  
  
"Why does Liz want us to come to Roswell, Alex?"  
  
He told him all he knew from his phone call, which was not much.  
  
"I just hope nothing is wrong." Maria was worried about Liz. Why else should she want them to come immediately, if there wouldn't be a problem?  
  
"On the phone she said she'd be fine."  
  
"But why do we have to come than?"  
  
We don't know, sis." Kyle answered in a strict ton but with a smile. "You'll just have to wait until we're there."  
  
Maria sighted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Liz spent the day with the four returnees in Alex's house waiting for the others to arrive. Since Liz wouldn't tell them what the three humans had been doing, the aliens were content to ask Liz about every minute of her life in the past six years. So Liz told them how much she had liked Harvard and how happy she had been to get the job in a lab near Roswell. Her parents still owned the Crashdown and she didn't want to leave them.  
  
"And your love life? I know you're not married, you don't wear a ring, but do you have a boyfriend?" Isabel asked her frankly. Max held his breath. Although he had wanted to ask this question for almost three hours, he now wasn't so sure if he would want to hear the answer. What if she really had a boyfriend?  
  
But Liz shook her head. "Nope, I don't have a boyfriend." She looked over to Max. Everybody in the room was aware of the tension between Max and Liz. But since neither of them said a word they continued to interrogate Liz.  
  
It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Max asked Liz if her could talk to her alone. They went to the office and closed the door so they wouldn't be interrupted by anybody.  
  
"I missed you Liz." Max told her right away.  
  
Liz closed her eyes for a second. She had waited for this moment since she had seen him outside her apartment door, but she also feared it. It was the moment she had to decide whether she wanted to be with Max or not. He made a step towards her, but Liz lifted her hand to stop him.  
  
"Max, are you going back to Antar? Cause if this is just some sort of short visit…"  
  
"No Liz, not at all. We came back, because we found out that this is our home."  
  
"So you're staying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Liz face was lightened by a smile. The smile Max had missed so much. She only smiled at him this way. Her hand that had stopped him from getting closer to her now came to rest on his shoulder and they hugged each other tightly. For a long moment all Liz felt were his warm arms wrapped around her body. Happy she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I've missed you, too."  
  
Eventually Max took a step away from her, so he could look in her eyes. "So does that mean we're together again."  
  
Liz answered him with a long kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
a\n  
  
There you go, part three. Thanks for all the reviews I've got so far. 


	4. Reunited

a/n  
  
Sorry that it took so long, but I was stuck. Anyway, I hope you still like it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 CHAPTER 4  
  
Max and Liz went back to the living room just in time to witness the arrival of Alex, Kyle and Maria. Their plane had arrived around seven and they immediately drove to Alex's house. "Hey Liz, we're here. Now tell us what this is all about." Alex yelled as soon as he was inside. He walked into the living room and the first person he saw was Isabel. He stopped at the door and starred at her like he would see a ghost. Kyle, who was right behind him, bummed into Alex. He was about to be mad at him, when he too saw Isabel. But instead of Alex, who couldn't take his gaze off Isabel he looked around the living room and also saw Michael, Liz and Max (who were holding hands), and Tess. He looked at Tess for a long time, admiring her beauty.  
  
Since both of them were blocking the door there was no way for Maria to get in the living room. Also nobody had said a word since Alex had screamed through the whole house, so Maria was still clueless for what was going on. However being the restless person she had always been she lost her patience rather soon. Realizing that talking wouldn't move her two petrified friends she took a run and pushed them as hard as she could. The boys hadn't expected this, paying attention only to the people inside the living room, and were caught unprepared. Pushed by Maria they both fall to the floor freeing the way for her. Resolutely she walked through the door to discover herself what has been the reason for all the confusion.  
  
Her reaction to what she saw was priceless, even though it was the total opposite to the reaction (or lack of reaction) of the other humans. As soon as she saw Michael she screamed and run into his arms. Both were soon caught in an endless kiss, oblivious to the fact that now everybody was starring at them. After about three minutes the others realized that Michael and Maria wouldn't stop anytime soon and retired once more to the office.  
  
Michael and Maria didn't even notice that their friends' left, all they know was that they were together again.  
  
Back in the office Isabel looked at Alex, unbelieving of what she saw. He was the same Alex she had gone out with, yet he was different. For one thing his taste for clothes had improved. Isabel may have been on another planet for a couple of years, but that didn't mean she couldn't recognize designer clothes. And on Alex they looked extremely good. Besides his whole appearance had changed. He looked more confident now, not like the boy he once had been.  
  
"You're back?"  
  
Kyle broke the silence and interrupted Isabel from examining Alex.  
  
"You noticed that?" Max said in a cheerful ton.  
  
The next minutes where spent with welcoming. After all they hadn't seen each other for years.  
  
"So what happened on Antar?" Alex asked enthusiastically. But again none of the aliens seemed to be willing to tell. They looked at the floor and didn't say a word at all. Puzzled Kyle and Alex looked at Liz but she only shrugged her shoulders. Then she changed the subject.  
  
"So do you wanna stay in this office forever, or what? What about we look if Maria and Michael still ignore us and then go out for some dinner?"  
  
Everybody thought this was a great idea and together they went back to the living room. Michael and Maria were still standing at the same spot, looking deep in each other's eyes. Liz needed to clear her throat more than once to make them listen. When Michael and Maria finally realized they were indeed not alone in the universe, they agreed to go with them for dinner.  
  
They went to the Crashdown, for old times sakes. As they walked through the door the aliens were amazed to see how little had changed in this restaurant. There were the same tables, the same booths, and the waitresses were wearing the same green outfits with the antennas that Liz and Maria had worn as they had worked here. "It is like we have never been gone." Isabel thought happy. Although she had to admit that some things had changed dramatically when three teenage girls came over to ask Alex for his autograph. Somehow it seemed a little bit weird, like things were turned upside down. Suddenly Alex was the popular one, loved and idolized by everybody. Not that Isabel was jealous. In fact she was proud of him. But still she couldn't stop being a little disappointed. "Get a grip girl." She told herself. "Did you really expect he would wait for you after you pushed him away numerous of times." So Isabel tried to stop thinking about her former boyfriend and listened instead to Maria, who was just about to tell how she got the nightclub.  
  
While Maria was talking, Liz leaned back in Max arms and watched her friends. She knew already how Maria fooled the former owner in order to get the club cheaper. Liz was a little surprised to see Michaels face. For once it was easily to read. He was looking at Maria and the love in his eyes was unmistakable. Liz was happy for Maria and Michael. She knew they loved each other deeply.  
  
With the others it was different. Although Liz knew Alex for years, she couldn't tell if he still loved Isabel. His reaction hadn't shown it. Alex had been glad to see all of them equally and Liz couldn't help but wondering what he was thinking about Isabel. Did he miss her as much as she had missed Max?  
  
Isabel's thoughts on the other hand were obvious. She maybe was good in hiding her feelings, but Liz had seen her face when Alex's fans came over and she saw her glancing at Alex once in a while. Isabel definitely still loved Alex.  
  
Then Liz attention went to Kyle and Tess. The behavior of the two was the weirdest. They hadn't even looked in each other's eyes when they had said hello and now they seemed to avoid each other. Shaking her head slightly Liz remembered the day before the departure of the aliens. Kyle and Tess had been gone for a couple of hours. This wasn't unusual since the both had been best friends for a long time; they had been like siblings. So the others just assumed they were saying good-bye to each other. But when they came back, they ignored each other and Tess didn't even say good-bye to Kyle when she finally left. The whole six years she had been gone, Kyle hadn't spoken a word about Tess. Nobody knew what had happen between them, but it must have been important. Big enough to be still mad after six years.  
  
Liz sighted. Why couldn't everybody be as happy as she and Max? "Is everything alright?" Max whispered in her ear. Liz motioned to Kyle and Tess and he understood. "They'll work through this eventually." He assured her. Max gave Liz a light kiss and then both listened to Maria again, who was just telling how Jim and Amy got married.  
  
For all of them it was a happy evening, filled with lots of laughter. It got pretty late until they finally returned to Alex's. 


	5. Back together

a/n  
  
There you go. The next chapter. By the way thanks for all the reviews I've got.  
  
  
  
After their dinner at the Crashdown the eight went back to Alex's house. They all sat down in the living room to talk some more, but soon most of them felt tired. (Well, it can be highly doubted if Maria and Michael were actually tired, but they were the first to leave.) Liz and Max soon followed their example.  
  
Isabel, Alex, Kyle and Tess remained in the living room, watching one of Alex's movies. Isabel still couldn't believe he was a celebrity now. That was so not Alex. But even focusing on Alex most of the time she had recognized the odd behavior of Kyle and Tess. They totally ignored each other. Isabel didn't know the reason for this. She had thought Tess would be happy to see Kyle again. After all they had lived together for quiet some time. Isabel looked back at Alex, and realized he had been thinking the same. They got up at the same time.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm tired. I'll just go to bed." Isabel said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." They nearly run out of the living room. Giving neither Tess nor Kyle a chance to reply. After she said goodnight Isabel went to the guest room that she had used last night, and Alex went into the master bedroom.  
  
Kyle and Tess were left in the living room, forced to face the situation both had tried so hard to avoid the whole evening. They were alone.  
  
Tess wasn't even able to look into Kyle's eyes. Instead she focused on the TV, paying attention only to the movie. She concentrated so much on the film; she didn't even realize that Kyle was starring at her constantly.  
  
However the movie was over soon, and Kyle turned off the TV. But Tess still refused to deal with her feelings. So she only asked in a light voice "So what have you been up to? You didn't tell at dinner."  
  
"Actually I became a lawyer."  
  
"You are a lawyer?" That was even more of a shock than Alex's movie career.  
  
"Don't look at me like this."  
  
"You are a lawyer?"  
  
"Yes, why does everybody have to react like this? It's not like I'm the only lawyer in the world."  
  
"Because it's you. Kyle Valenti, football star of West Roswell High. I can't even picture you in a suit."  
  
"Gee Tess, that's nice."  
  
"You know what I mean.  
  
So were do you work. You don't live in Roswell anymore, right?"  
  
"No, I don't. I work for a huge law firm in San Francisco."  
  
"That's cool, I guess."  
  
"Yeah I'm glad to work there."  
  
"How was college?"  
  
They talked like this for quiet some time, acting like they were siblings again. But neither of them mentioned what had happened the day Tess had left.  
  
  
  
Back in her room Isabel couldn't find any sleep, even though she was tired. The day had been very exciting. But now her thoughts circled around Alex. She wished they could have acted like Michael and Maria. That she could only dream about Alex was her own fault though. She broke up with him a few months before they had left. Only on her home planet she came to realize how great it had been with Alex and how much she really loved him. She regretted their brake-up more than anything else. After two hours laying in her bed, Isabel finally decided she would have to talk to Alex.  
  
She got off the bed and put her rope on. Luckily Liz had given them a tour through the house in the afternoon, so Isabel knew where the master bedroom was. Otherwise she might have gotten lost in the huge house. On her way she passed the living room. Peering inside she could see Kyle and Tess. They were sitting close to each other; talking. Quickly Isabel continued her way to Alex's room. But in front of the door she hesitated. What exactly was she going to say anyway? She took a deep breath and knocked. First she didn't get any answer. Was he already asleep? She hadn't thought of that, but it was already past midnight. Isabel was just about to turn around and leave when Alex opened the door. The fact that he was standing in front of her only in his boxers caught her breath for a second, but Isabel eventually managed to say hi.  
  
"Isabel," Alex said surprised "Is everything alright?"  
  
Yeah, I was just wondering if I could talk to you."  
  
"Sure come in."  
  
Isabel stepped into Alex's bedroom and looked around. The huge king-sized bed in the middle dominated the room. On the other side of it a open French window revealed the dark sky. For a few moments Isabel looked at the stars.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Isabel turned around to face Alex. But she couldn't hold his gaze, so she looked at the floor. "Well actually…I wanted to talk about…us. But you probably…have a girlfriend…anyway. So...maybe… I should just go" Isabel wanted to flee out of his room, but Alex stopped her. He put his hand under her chin and made her look into his eyes. What Isabel saw surprised her. Could it be that he still loved her?  
  
"First of all I do not have a girlfriend. The last times I actually dated were only for PR reasons. And second you should really know that you'll be the only one I'll ever love." Now Isabel was able to return his smile. She felt relieved and happy. Gently Alex pulled her in his arms and bend down to kiss her.  
  
"I love you, Alex." Isabel whispered. She didn't fear to admit it anymore.  
  
  
  
In the living room, Tess and Kyle's conversation had become way more serious,  
  
"Tess, about what had happened…"  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you do it, Kyle? Did you just think this would be your last chance to actually bang a Martian, or…?"  
  
"No Tess. How can you even think that?" Their eyes locked, and Kyle could see the tears running down her face. He rose his hand and gently wished them away. His mind trailed back to the night they had slept together.  
  
He had been at his house, on the sofa to be specific, watching a football game. Tess came in the room, sitting down next to him. "I've good news for you." She told him without a smile. "You're getting your room back."  
  
"You're moving out?" He had asked her shocked.  
  
"Sort of…"  
  
"So you got your own apartment now?"  
  
"No, Kyle." In that moment Kyle had realized what she meant. She was going to leave earth.  
  
Kyle still couldn't really explain how he had felt that moment. It was like loosing Tess would hurt even physically. He couldn't stand it. He had stared at her for several minutes. Then he had pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. Tess didn't resist him. They slept together.  
  
"You never asked me to stay." Kyle stopped thinking of the past and looked down at Tess. She had stopped crying, but she still looked upset.  
  
"I didn't asked you to stay, because I knew you had to go. I didn't want to make it even harder on us. Tess I've been in love with you from day one. Didn't you know that?" She had started crying again, but this time she wasn't sad. Worried Kyle looked at Tess; just to see the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. Tess was still crying when she leant forward to kiss him. 


	6. Good Morning

Max was the first one to get up the next morning. He untangled himself from Liz and got off the bed. He was extremely hungry so he quickly dressed himself and went to get some food. The first thing he noticed on his way to the kitchen was that the door to Isabel's bedroom was open. A look inside assured him that she wasn't inside. He could guess where she was and smiled. He was happy for his sister and Alex.  
  
The next surprise was to see Kyle and Tess in the living room. They had fallen asleep on the couch. Actually Kyle was lying on the couch and Tess was lying on top of Kyle. Max was a little shocked to see them like this. He could only guess where Kyle's right hand was… You definitely don't sleep like this if you only see each other as brother and sister. At least Max didn't do this with Isabel. But he decided to let them explain the details when they wake up and continued his way to the kitchen.  
  
Max fixed himself some breakfast. But before he was able to take the first bite of his bagel two arms grabbed him from behind and turned him around. Max smiled at Liz and gave her a sweet kiss. "Morning honey."  
  
"Good morning." Liz replied. She took the bagel out of his hand.  
  
"So that's the reason why you sneaked out of the bed. Any Tabasco sauce?"  
  
"No the bottle is already empty."  
  
"Good." Liz replied and started eating his bagel.  
  
"Hey, that's mine." Liz ignored him and a very hungry Max had to toast another piece.  
  
"Did you see Kyle and Tess?"  
  
"What's up with them?" asked Maria. She and Michael had come into the kitchen just in time to hear Max last question.  
  
"See for yourself. They are in the living room."  
  
Michael, Maria and Liz, carrying the half eaten bagel, went to the living room. On the sight of Kyle and Tess Maria squealed. She was happy for her stepbrother. The noise they were making woke Kyle and Tess up. It obviously took both of them a while to remember where they were, but finally Tess realized that she was laying on top of Kyle and that everybody was starring at her. Quickly she got up.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, babe." Maria said laughing.  
  
The new couple didn't know what to say and starred embarrassed at the floor.  
  
They were saved by Isabel and Alex who chose this very moment to enter the living room. Due to the fact that they were holding hands and had the biggest smiles on their faces everybody knew immediately that they were together again.  
  
Maria was just about to asked a bunch of questions when Max, still very hungry, suggested to eat breakfast together. Everybody agreed and they all went back to the kitchen.  
  
Before they left the living room Kyle grabbed Tess' arm. He waited until the others were in the kitchen and then bent down to give her a long kiss. "Morning," he whispered and then walked to the kitchen. Smiling Tess went with him.  
  
When they entered the kitchen lots of food was already scattered around the kitchen as everybody fixed his favorite breakfast. The aliens complained about Alex's insufficient provisions of Tabasco sauce, but he only shrugged.  
  
Together they spent a relaxing morning without worrying about anything. But after the breakfast when they were all sitting in the living room Liz asked the questions the four returnees had feared the whole day.  
  
"So are you telling us now what you did the last six years? I think we have a right to know."  
  
Of course Liz was right. Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess knew this. It was not fair not to tell the truth; even if they didn't want to talk about it. Max sighted and then he began to speak…  
  
  
  
a/n  
  
That's it for right now. The next chapter will be the last one in which the aliens explain what had happen to them. 


End file.
